A smoke detector generally uses an ionization chamber containing a radioactive ion source that is coupled to a high input impedance operational amplifier. A typical ionization chamber, used in a smoke detector, provides a very small current (nA) that is reduced in the presence of smoke particles. Operational amplifiers are used to convert this current to a voltage that is then measured to determine the presence of smoke. Elevated temperatures cause increased leakage currents on the inputs of the operational amplifier in the smoke detector. This affects overall performance of the ionization chamber smoke detection function. Thus, such increases in leakage currents can pose a variety of problems such as inaccuracy, etc. which may require further compensation circuits when designing a smoke detector and therefore may increase the cost of the device.
Furthermore, the impedance of the ion chamber is extremely high, and any leakage currents, e.g., printed circuit board leakage current, masks the ion chamber current. Smoke detection ion chambers therefore require a complex manufacturing process where pins of the sensing integrated circuit operational amplifier are bent and directly welded in mid-air to the ion chamber. As mentioned above, special low leakage circuits are required to detect the small current change through the ion chamber caused by the presence of smoke therein.